Recuerdos
by Alfonso Lucassen
Summary: La fragilidad de la mente de una pony la ha llevado a ser manipulada cruelmente por una fuerza miseriosa que la separa de su familia y la arrastra hasta el mas oscuro mundo que puede existir, lucha para liberarse y regresar con sus seres queridos.


RECUERDOS

Tolo lo que podía ver era una oscuridad impenetrable y un vacio interminable, recuerdo que al cerrar mis ojos solo veía los de ella, de aquella bestia que me tenia aprisionada contra mi voluntad, esos ojos verdes y llenos de maldad; al recordar aquel suceso aún se me llena el corazón de miedo ante aquella fuerza imparable contra la que tenía que luchar a cada segundo.

Tristemente aun puedo recordar como sucedió todo, pero… quien podría olvidar algo así, es algo que marca la vida de uno y que se queda en la memoria para siempre atormentando la existencia y desgarrando el alma.

Me encontraba con mi hermana Celestia en el castillo en Canterlot, siempre me pareció agradable el jardín en el que solía echarme y divagar, siempre rodeado de hermosa vegetación y con el sonido de la sinfonía que hacían los arboles cuando el viento los golpeaba. Podía estar durante horas en ese hermoso lugar, pero siempre al caer la noche tenía que levantarme y traer la luna para toda equestria, mientras mi hermana descansaba yo debía permaneces ahí, solo observando. Y así era día tras día.

Esa vez yo me encontraba en el castillo preparándome para hacer llegar la noche, era un hermoso atardecer, uno que no quería que terminara nunca porque sabía que después tendría que ver a Celestia y no la quería ver, esa mañana habíamos tenido una pelea acerca de que no me gustaba que Celestia me tratara como una niña, es que ella siempre me vigilaba como si yo no supiera hacer la cosas, como si siempre dependiera de ella para todo.

Cuando termino de ocultar el sol se acerco a mí para preguntarme si estaba lista, y yo de manera muy altanera le respondí que no tenía que decirme lo que ya sabía que tenía que hacer.

Subí a la colina as alta, lo más lejos que pude de mi hermana, estaba a punto de levantar la luna y fue tan rápido lo que paso que solo recuerdo que ya me había levantado varios metros del suelo como si pesara lo mismo que una pluma, grite con todas mis fuerzas pidiendo ayuda; no tuve que esperar mucho para que Celestia se encontrara en el lugar tratando de salvarme, pero... ¿De qué? Eso era lo que más me importaba. Sentía que me levantaba cada vez más rápido del suelo, cuando se detuvo empecé a sentirme débil y empezaba a desorientarme, solo recuerdo que veía como todo se oscurecía y a mi hermana tratando desesperadamente de salvarme y después…. Nada.

Abrí los ojos como si hubiera despertado de un largo y profundo sueño, me encontraba en un mundo de tinieblas, se podían ver a lo lejos unas cuantas siluetas de ponis, pero estos no se movían como si fueran de piedra. En sus caras tenían una expresión de dolor y sufrimiento, al pensar que eso me podría pasar a mi empecé a gritar y a moverme lo mas que pude, pero por más que me esforzara nadie podría escucharme.

Una imagen se presento ante mí, una visión del mundo que había dejado atrás, me encontraba en el bosque ever free, parecía que estaba caminando como si fuera yo la que lo hacía, la imagen se movió hacia un pequeño lago que se encontraba cerca de ahí. Me impacto tanto lo que vi reflejado en el que la fuerza simplemente se escapo de mi cuerpo. Era un ser negro de ojos verdes de mirada profunda y aterradora con una melena larga y oscura como la noche y unos colmillos afilados como esperando a clavarse en el primer ser que se cruzara en su camino; pero lo que más me causo horror era que sabía que ese ente de mirada llena de odio era yo.

No podía creerlo, como era posible que me hubiera convertido en un monstro como ese, simplemente no podía concebir la idea de que algo así existiera y mucho menos que fuera yo quien le dio forma.

Después de un largo recorrido por ese bosque lleno de plantas exóticas y desconocidas, me encontré frente a un sendero con los bordes llenos de hongos extraños y de formas irregulares apenas visibles debido a la poca luz que dejaban entrar los arboles tan altos y frondosos, casi emulando una nube negra a pocos momentos de una terrible tormenta.

Poco después me encontré frente al castillo de las hermanas reales un viejo castillo con lúgubres pasillos y empolvadas estancias con pilares de formas extrañas y marcas raras y tribales en casi todos los muros, con una atmosfera espectral donde solo seres demoniacos podían habitar.

Celestia llego poco rato después, acompañada de varias otras ponis que ella y yo conocíamos desde hace tiempo atrás. Le exigía a la bestia mi liberación, pero se negaba rotundamente, como si no supiera de que hablaba pero dicho de una manera sarcástica y burlona. Fue entonces cuando entendí que esa fuerza que me había arrastrado me había utilizado para materializarse en este mundo, guiada por el enojo que yo sentía en ese momento contra mi hermana debido a las constantes peleas que teníamos.

Entonces mi hermana con mucho pesar tuvo que utilizar los elementos de la armonía, alimentados por la esencia de nuestras amigas, ambas salieron disparadas en un haz de luz con una velocidad increíble hacia el cielo.

Celestia la tenía inmovilizada, no había forma de que el monstruo escapara. En ese momento yo gritaba el nombre de mi hermana, desesperada por qué me liberara y de poder estar de nuevo con ella, por un momento Celestia logro verme, mis esfuerzos habían dado resultado, creí que estaba salvada, pero no podía estar más herrada. Me habían usado, me dieron falsas esperanzas y me mostraron a ella para infligirle miedo y tristeza con el propósito que se debilitara, para que bajara la guardia. Usando su magia aquel ser tomo una de sus alas y la torció tanto que al finar el hueso se quebró, Celestia estaba a punto de rendirse, le faltaban fuerzas para lograr su cometido y el dolor que sentía era enorme. Al ver su cara me di cuenta que solo había una opción para no permitir que ese monstruo se liberara y causara desastres en el mundo y de que Celestia ya había tomado la decisión e y con lagrimas en sus ojos uso lo último que le quedaba de fuerza para encerrarnos a mí y al monstro en la luna, un lugar en el que sabía que yo iba a estar a salvo mientras encontraba la manera de traerme de vuelta.

Su imagen se volvía más débil, poco a poco era encerrada en aquel cuerpo celestial que yo traía cada noche a equestria del que yo alardeaba conocer completamente pero sin embargo desconocía del todo.

Una vez más me vi en ese lugar de sombras a punto de convertirme en nada más que una silueta en el abismo, en un ser sin vida consumido por la oscuridad, sin posibilidad de volver a ver a un ser vivo y mucho menos a un ser querido. Pero una estela de luz me envolvió ahuyentando a las sombras, protegiéndome de la oscuridad y de quedar en el olvido.

Entonces escuche su voz, la voz de la única poni que quería escuchar, la voz de mi hermana Celestia diciendo mi nombre como un susurro en mi oído, protegiéndome. Cerré los ojos y pude ver de nuevo solo por un momento el jardín de la torre justo como lo recordaba, el sonido de los arboles una vez más me tranquilizo, la voz de mi hermana traída con el viento, rozando contra mí como si estuviera a mi lado una vez más.

En ese momento lo único que quería en ese momento era pedirle perdón por le había hablado, pero sabía en el fondo que tendría la oportunidad de hacerlo.

Caí en un sueño profundo con una agradable calidez con la tranquilidad de que ella aquella a quien más he amado me estaba buscando y la seguridad de que nos volveríamos a ver una vez más.


End file.
